vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return
Summary KATHERINE HAS RETURNED WITH A VENGEANCE — Picking up on the same night as last season's finale, arrives home to a nightmare as she discovers Uncle John's and 's fate. At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes is comforted by , and while she waits to hear if will survive the car accident. After a confusing conversation with Elena about the night's events, Damon is the first to realize that has returned. Katherine's arrival sends and Damon on a path to find out what she wants, why she's back, and how much of a threat she is to the people they love. Meanwhile, still reeling from his father's death, is surprised when his charming and mysterious uncle, Mason Lockwood (guest star Taylor Kinney), arrives to console the family. Summary by THE CW Synopsis The second season begins with discovering her uncle John's bloody body and learning 's fate, and realizing that has returned. Meanwhile, is taken to the hospital following a car accident, and 's mysterious uncle Mason arrives in town. Characters thumb|300px|right Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Guest Starring * David Anders as John Gilbert * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Quotes : : We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine. : : I have known a lot of Bennett Witches. It never ends well for them. : : I kissed Elena. : What do you mean you kissed..? :Two lips pucker and they-- (makes kissing noise) : : Katherine was in this house, that means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do? : Move. : : Katherine's gonna to try to play us against each other. She will try to break us. : : I just need the truth just once. : The truth is... I've never loved you. : : I came back for you. : The problem, Katherine, is that I hate you. : : Hate me huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one. Gallery Rreturn.jpg TheReturn01.jpg TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Newpromoimagereturn.jpg Se9.jpg Getready.jpg Fortheyear.jpg Offthekat.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Sexdamon.jpg Kisssss.jpg Killkiss.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Elenaturrn.jpg Katbehind.jpg Elenaknife.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Turnrun.jpg Elenakatherinebehind.jpg Chokebonnie.jpg Rules3.jpg Rules.jpg Playgames.jpg Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Imkatherine.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Jeremywake.jpg Dammmon.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Ikissedelena2.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg Fastturn.jpg Katherinelookelena.jpg Behindyou.jpg Katherinecoming2.jpg Katherinecoming.jpg Elena911.jpg Johndying.jpg Soundtrack Trivia * Episode name was known on July 12, 2010 thanks to Ian Somerhalder's twitter picture. * Julie Plec said : Stefan and Damon will know within the first 15 minutes of the first episode about . Damon realizes he was duped, and Stefan comes face-to-face with Katherine. The fun of it is how Stefan responds to the moment, as opposed to how Damon responded to the moment. * 's house number is 2104 Maple Street Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes